The Cat's sister
by numero cero espada
Summary: When Yoruichi adopts a little girl from the streets and asks Byakuya to take care of her what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

The air around the Kuchiki manor was calm and- BAM! "AH! You stupid crazy cat lady!" went the loud cry of a boy around 15 or 16 as he chased a woman that had tan skin and purple hair. "Little Byakuya I don't have time to play today I need to ask you for a favor." The boy stopped chasing the cat like woman and looked confused. Nodding for her to continue he sat down on the lush green grass and the woman did the same.

"Well I found a cute little girl on the streets of Zaraki and-" "If you don't hurry up Yoruichi." "Hold on let me finish, anyways I found her half dead and I want to adopt her because no one in Zaraki looked like that so I want to make her my sister but I need to go to the human world for a while and I need you to take care of her." Byakuya's eyes widened at the last part and began to protest but before he could a voice stopped him

"And I have already approved it." Looking back he saw his grandfather standing proudly in the garden. With a look of surprise he uttered out a protest. "Grandfather why should I-" "Byakuya! enough all you have to do is keep her fed, cleaned, and entertained is that really so hard?" Yoruichi added "She mostly keeps to her self so don't worry about the entertainment part but yeah that's basically all you have to do. But before I forget her way of receiving commands is different."

The Kuchiki heir looked confused "What do you mean different?'' Yoruichi sighed "well think of how a dog receives commands like sit or roll over. That's how she processes things in her mind she won't do anything if you don't tell her." Nodding in understanding the Kuchiki heir reluctantly agreed to take in the small girl. Two hours later Yoruichi and a small lack haired girl showed up at the manor.

Byakuya studied the girl closely she had big blue eyes, black hair that had a red head band, she was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, and was carrying a stuffed black cat. Now that he looked more closely he saw that her eyes were a deep sea blue which was uncommon. Yoruichi made the introductions "well little Byakuya this is my little sister kagome, Kagome this is little Byakuya." A tick mark showed up on said little byakuya's head but vanished when he heard. "Nice to meet you little Byakuya."

He determined to have the little girl not call him that Ludacris name. "that's not my name my name is-" "Byakuya Kuchiki I know" He looked surprised at the little girl who knew his name. Yoruichi looked at her interested "Hey you got her to talk that amazing!" "Well I have to go now." But a tug on her Captain's robe stopped her. Looking down at her new little sister she smiled at the heart-broken look on her face.

"Come on now I won't be gone forever just for 2 weeks alright? I promise." The little girl held out her pinky finger. Yoruichi also held out hers and they intertwined them in a promise. "Now be good for little Byakuya!" Kagome waved at her disappearing form and turned to Byakuya who looked nervously at her but quickly swallowed it. And he led her to her temporary room. Which was as plane as the whiteness of it.

Kagome sat down on the bed and did not move even as Byakuya left the room. But before he closed the door she heard him whisper "Weird little kid." She sighed and hugged her Cheshire Cat closer she wasn't afraid of him it was this place it was so plane. But her big sister told her to be good for him. She didn't want her sister to be mad at her so she would be a good doll until she got back. _'Hurry back soon.' _

_2 days later_

Byakuya was in the garden and had just finished his training for the day and was about to go to lunch in the dinning room when he suddenly remembered the little girl. Grumbling about it all the way to the girls room, before he opened the door he heard her talking to someone. "Why did Nii-chan go away Cheshire? Dose she hate me?" But was surprised when someone answered "No little one she had to do her job, because if she doesn't she gets in trouble." the voice was male and smooth like, and had the sound of amusement.

When he opened the door he found her in the exact same position she was in when he left her. "who was in here?" She looked confused and said "What?" Saying it louder he said "I know someone was in here who was it?" she answered "Me and Cheshire." She held out the stuffed cat for him to see. The cat was blind folded and had a bell tied to it's neck on a bright red ribbon, the cat was completely black.

"Bullshit! I heard him!" She looked scared now she clutched the cat tighter now. That's when the place where the cat's eye would have been began to glow red. But stopped when she put a hand on it's head. "Give me that stupid cat!" He got the cat out of her grasp when his grandfather came in and stopped him. "Byakuya! What are you doing give that back to her right now!" His eyes widened and dropped the cat to the floor.

She quickly got the cat from the floor and huddled herself in the corner of the room. Byakuya held a hand up to his eyes and said "I felt angry, and couldn't stop myself, all most like I had no control over my body." Looking down to the girl he kneeled on one knee and said. "I am sorry for taking you're cat I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?" She nodded silently in agreement. He smiled and said "We never got properly introduced I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Kagome Shihouin nice to meet you little Byakuya."


	2. Don't leave me with him!

Hey peeps how you do'in you know the drill I an'int owning noth'in

A WEEK AND FIVE DAYS LATER

When Yoruichi stepped into the Kuchiki garden she heard the sound of little Byakuya training but she didn't hear her sister any were so she jumped over the high wall and landed on the other side of it. She called out to the training Byakuya "Hey! Little Byakuya! Where's Kagome? Why isn't she here?" He Turned around and dropped his stuff and led her to the room that kept her sister. He paused a hallway away from it and turned around to face her.

"Yoruichi before we going I have to tell you something." She raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "Two days after you left and I was done training I went to go and get Kagome or lunch when I heard her talking to someone and what surprised me was that something or someone answered back." She looked concerned but answered "Are you sure she wasn't just talking to her Cheshire Cat?"

"That's the other thing when I asked her about it and she said only her and Cheshire were there but for some reason I got angry and took the cat away from her but I still don't know why I got angry I just did." Yoruichi thought for a minuet but decided that she would look into it later, right now she wanted to see Kagome. Going around Byakuya she got to the door she heard her little sister singing.

"Little critters come to play with me"

"All the birdies are singing happily."

"But don't you also think that they will look prettier if they stay still."

"The flowers red and yellow and blue I will pick the prettiest ones for you."

"And make the perfect crown for your head and now all of the flowers are **dead**!"

"Vroom Vroom what a lovely sound this makes cutting everything that is in my wake."

"But father says this is not allowed so I guess I will stop this for now."

"No more critters come to play with me I can no longer hear the bird's melody's"

"Well then snowball let's go back inside I am happy just to be a live."

Shuddering at the goriness of the song she put on a smile and opened the door. She felt a weight on her legs and guessed she would hug what she could reach and that was fine with Yoruichi. Hugging her tight she picked her up and got her things or what little she brought. Saying goodbye and thank you to both of the Kuchiki's they left and went to the 2nd division barracks so Yoruichi could catch up on paper work and Kagome could get a nap. But because the building where the Captains meeting were held was under construction they had to have the meeting in the second largest place. The Shihouin palace.

Yoruichi knew the meeting had to be there but what about Kagome. _"well I could leave her with Hirako's lieutenant Sosuke."_ In fact he was her first choice he was well mannered and was a nice guy from what she could tell. Then it was decided Kagome would stay with Sosuke. Arriving at the 5th division she noticed kagome's eyes dulled to a sad blue color. Stopping she knelt down to look her in the eye and saw tears in the making.

"Come on now don't cry I'll only be a few buildings away." sighing mentally when the dullness left and was replaced with light and joy. With a skip in her step Kagome walked proudly next to Yoruichi. When they opened the door they didn't expect Captain Hirako to be bleeding on the forehead and laying on the ground. It seems the one known as Hyori used her shoe on him quite frequently. Watching in the background was Aizen-san and he looked amused that the smaller girl beat up his Captain.

Noticing that the 2nd division Captain was here he bowed and asked "Yoruichi-sama what can I help you with?" Now Kagome was a great judge of character and she did not like this man at all he reeked of rats or that's what Cheshire Cat said. The purple haired woman smiled brightly and said "Well the Captains meeting will be at my house because of reconstruction and I need you to watch kagome for a little while. Aizen looked down to the small girl and smiled warmly.

But Kagome only frowned at him. From what Cheshire Cat said there was going to be more rats so she would have to be careful of what she said and did around him and the others. Yoruichi noticed that Kagome glared at Aizen and wondered_ "Why would Kagome hate Aizen-san?" _"Well I have to be going now so be good for Aizen-san Kagome." nodding she clutched Cheshire tighter until she saw a piano it was well known that the Captain of this division liked human world music.

Maybe if she played he would wake up from the floor in time for the meeting. She sat herself down on the bench and pulled out some sheet music. Ignoring Aizen's stare she began to play. Right after she heard the Captain wake up and look at her with stars in his eyes. "Hello little one and what might your name be?" she meekly whispered "Kagome" "Well Kagome-chan you just have to play for me some time again you are very gifted." I nodded and said "Captain-san your going to be late for your meeting."

His eyes went wide and in a second he was gone. Shaking her head at him and got down from the piano bench and was about to go outside but Aizen-san stopped her. "Were are you going Kagome-san?" I pointed to the door and he shook his head and said. "Sorry but could you stay inside I have paperwork to finish up." But she continued on as if she didn't hear him. He sighed and got back to his paper work.

But something was off about that child and he was determined to find out what it was because if it involved messing up hundreds of years of planning he had to do something about her. Maybe she could be apart of the hollow experiment


	3. Cheshire Help me!

I own nothing

Hey guys thanks for reviewing it made me so Happy! Anyway on with the story.

As Kagome walked along the area around the fifth division she remembered how she met Cheshire Cat, although his name wasn't always Cheshire. Once upon a time a long time ago his name was Akito, Akito Sumoko. And he was her best friend, even when she got picked on for being different he stood by her. Ah yes she remembered that day very well.

_Flash back'_

_A young Kagome sat on the floor of the class room crying holding her stomach because a kid she didn't even know walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. The person a was a girl and by the looks of things she didn't like her very much. " Aw poor little freak what's wrong did I kick to hard?" she heard the laughter of her class mates and cried harder. _

_But it soon stopped and she looked up to see a boy about her age punching the living life out of the girl who had just kicked her. The teacher who had just now noticed there was a problem tried to pull the small boy off of the bleeding girl. "Akito! Akito! stop this now!" She pulled the boy off after four tries and pulled him into the hallway along with herself and the other girl. In the nurses office kagome had been taken to the hospital because of a cracked rib.  
><em>

_She saw the boy.. no Akito come visit her some times he also brought toys and coloring books. One day she asked him "Why? Why did you protect me? You didn't have to" He looked at me funny and smiled while saying. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I just left you there on the floor." She looked at him like she would a god. And in her eyes he was. He gave her look a confusing one. "Hey why are you looking at me like that?" The tears started to fall._

_ "H-Hey come now don't cry if I said something wrong I'll leave and-" "NO!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his seat. "You're the first friend ever since I could walk and talk. I've always been cast out because my eye color and personality are different." He looked at me in shock. I felt a hand grab mine and saw it was Akito's. Pulling their hands to his face we made a pack. _

_"From this day on I promise to never leave you alone and will always be your friend." It was to bad her friendship with the boy had come to a very short ending. One day when the two children were playing in the park with a busy street was to the left of it and Kagome had brought her cat Cheshire. "See Akito his name is Cheshire isn't he handsome?" "Yes a very handsome cat kagome now close your eyes." _

_She did so and while she was distracted he quickly tied the red ribbon with the bell attached around the cats neck. "Okay now open!" She looked around until her eyes landed on her new cat's neck. "OH! Akito! This is from you? Oh thank you so much!" She ran over and hugged him tightly being careful of the cat that was still in her arms. He blushed a red tomato color and said "yeah well.." But she quickly let go "Okay come on let's go play catch." _

_And they did and some how Kagome had still managed to keep Cheshire in her arms. But had thrown the ball to far to the left for him to catch it. "I'll get it!." Running over to the ball that almost in the street, she never heard Akito's screams to watch out. But she felt him push her along with him self into the street in trying to save them. But it was in vain her, Akito, and Cheshire had all died. Akito a tire to the skull, Kagome a tire to the ribs, and poor sweet Cheshire had half of his face ran over._

_End Flash back_

She didn't know what had happened to Akito's and Cheshire's body but some where along the transfer here their bodies molded. So instead of being a cat and a boy there was a boy around 15. But she guessed it was the age of the cat that affected him. He now had cat ears and a tail with the same bell he had bought for the poor cat. And every time she was in trouble or needed company she had him to talk to.

Sitting on a bench she looked at Cheshire right through his bandaged eyes and said "Akito I want to talk to you please." The eye that wasn't their was glowing a deep angry red before she sat the cat one the ground and watched him form. He stood at least a kagome and a half taller than her and the same red-eye a dark red hair were the same. He looked down at her and smiled softly. Sitting down next to her she crawled in his lap and fell asleep.

Being older had its advantages and he certainly liked this one. As he was older he could protect her more than he could when he was alive, also he could hold her like this. It was nice and warm, perhaps a little cat nap would be good to. (No pun intended)

Aizen ran all over the place looking for the little girl who had left and he didn't even realize it! He was working so hard on his paper work so he could get some sleep for once but noooooo. He just had to take care of Yoruichi's little brat. But quickly stopped at the small form on the bench. Picking her up and carrying her back so she wouldn't catch a cold he tried to search her soul quickly but unfortunately for Aizen her soul was very sensitive. Her eyes snapped open and she started to scream.

"AAAHHH! THAT BURNS THAT BURNS!" She rolled around on the grass to try to soothe the pain but it wouldn't stop. She wished Cheshire was here to comfort her but if he was that man would see him and Cheshire would be taken away. Aizen didn't know what to do he only meant to search the girl's soul not make her scream. The scream was so loud that all the Captains and lieutenants heard it and came running.

Yoruichi knew that scream any where it was her little sister and she was in pain so of course she come to help her. But she didn't understand what burned. Perhaps she felt like she was burning kneeling down to her sister she touched her back but there was a shock of electricity and grimaced. Standing up she went over to Aizen with an angry expression. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Aizen looked to the ground in fake guilt and said. "I didn't mean to hurt her I only checked her soul." Yoruichi was about to yell at him again but was stopped from a yell by her sister. "CHESHIRE HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!" The cat that left forgotten on the bench glowed a very angry red. The cat shot up and went over to the child in pain. And turned into a teenage boy/cat right before their eyes.

The boy had very large cat claws with very sharp nails and had his hair covering one eye the other eye was a bright raw red, and on his neck was a red ribbon with a cat bell on it. "Who are you?" The head Captain regarded. The boy sneered and went back to the child, but he to was shocked when he tried to touch her. Giving an angry growl he turned to the rat he warned kagome about.

"I should have known it was you! I knew you were a rat! What did you do t her if I can't reach her she'll die and if that happens..." He held up his claws. "well sol society will have a big mess to clean up." Aizen was shocked when the cat or boy whatever he was knew about his plans to make the girl an experiment. "Who are you?" Cheshire looked to the purple haired woman and his glare lessened and he bowed and said "I am the one called Cheshire Cat."


	4. Kuro i Akuma!

I own nothing

Yoruichi looked at the cat in shock. "You. Your that stuffed cat but how?" He looked at her dully and was about to answer but a scream from his friend stopped him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! CHESHIRE PLEASE, PLEASE IT HURTS!" he ran over to her and pushed away the healers and took her in his arms without getting shocked this time and sat her in his lap. "Please be okay I don't want to be alone again."

KAG POV

It hurt, it hurt all over where was Cheshire? _'Say my name!'_ what? _'Say my name or we will both die here!' _"Envelop the world in your darkness Kuro i akuma!" Then the pain stopped and I felt something in my hand that felt like a sword sheath. Opening my eyes I saw Cheshire crying and I didn't like it when he cried so I hugged him tight. He hugged me to but then I remembered my sword. Letting him go I went over to the blade and picked it up.

It was black all over and had skulls and vines going in and out of the sockets of the skull's head. The blade and hilt were also black on the blade there was a larger skull than on the sheath. The hilt had a black rose on it with the vines going everywhere. Running over to big sister she held up her sword. "Look sister I got my sword!" She smiled at me and bent down to inspect the sword. "Wow it's got good material." She was about to say more but a cry of surprise stopped her.

She saw Cheshire hold Aizen by the back off his neck. "And where do you think your going Aizen?" I shook my head at him and sighed. "Hey Akito put him down!" He looked over to where I was standing and the bandages that I kept on his eye in his cat form started to wrap around his head. Yoruichi looked to her sister and said. "Aren't you going to help him?" I shook my head no "This always happens when I call his name."

When the bandages were wrapping themselves on his head he dropped Aizen on the ground and came over to me and hugged me again. I smiled but it dropped off my face when my new sword started to pulse. Then it spilled out a black light and out came a woman dressed in a 1800's black woman's dress with her hair touching the ground that was a blood-red color, her face was a very deep pale you would think that she's dead, and her eye's were a dull red, like frozen blood.

She looked around and her gaze landed on Aizen. Then her once dull gaze became angry. ''What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you poke around in a child's soul like that?" She smacked him around a bit. "I should kill you for that you bastard!" "If her soul had died you would be dead and I would be no more." "Oi If your her zanpackto then why was her soul burning?" she looked to the woman with purple hair and said "He drew me out before I was needed. In every soul reaper there is a certain time when you receive it, he." she pointed to Aizen "Made her soul get defensive."

Then Byakuya showed up and he went over to his grandfather. "Grandfather what happened?" He looked at his grandson and said "Something we can't explain." Little did they know Aizen did more than just poke around in her soul, he contaminated it. And when it's fully corrupted it will turn into... a hollow. And that will be the undoing of such a pure soul.

AT YORUICHI"S HOUSE

Kagome was having a talk with Kuro i Akuma when a pain shot through her chest again. But as quick as it came it was gone. She looked to Kuro i Akuma and asked "What the hell was that?" "I don't know but I felt it to." Then another shock went through her and she fell to the floor in pain again. And then it stopped for the second time that day. "I can't tell anyone about it or you and I won't be here any more." Kuro i Akuma bowed and said "of course master" and then she left in a whirl wind of black skulls.

Kagome sighed and winced as she went to her bed and laid down trying to sort out the pain. Unknown to her Byakuya herd the whole thing and was planning to tell Yoruichi. He rushed down the hallway and turned to the corner that led to her room. "Yoruichi!" She looked up from her paper work and said "Little Byakuya come to play?" "Now is not the time. I came to tell you something." She raised an eyebrow "I over herd Kagome and her Zanpackto talking when she fell to the floor in pain."

Her eyes went wide and she shot up from her desk and flash stepped out of the room. "Yoruichi! Wait!" But it was to late she was already gone. When he finally caught up to her she was inside Kagome's room and he herd arguing. "Why can't you tell me!" "Because if I did then everyone here would die!" And then he herd crying "P-Please I don't want you to die okay? Just a little longer. In two weeks I'll tell you then it's safe okay? Please"

Yoruichi sighed and nodded her head and scooped kagome into a hug. "Silly kid I would give you all the time in the world if I could. But now that this has happened I think we need to see Kiskue." "Who's that?" "He's the newly appointed captain of the 12th division." "Oh so why do we have to see him." "So that we can fid out why your in pain." Kagome hugged Cheshire closer to her. 'You won't find anything you like believe me but don't worry I won't here long enough for you to realize it.'

Another wave of pain went though her ' It might be two weeks maybe a week and a half before this thing is done turning my soul into that of a hollow's. damn!'


	5. The mask comes on

I own nothing. Also I made him slightly different from the character from Pandora Hearts but it is based off of him. Anyways I hope you like this chapter of The Cat's Sister.

The pain was getting worse but she didn't dare tell her sister about it. She had enough trouble on her plate as it is. Also with the disappearances of more than 10 shinigami and that there seemed to be a mole in the soul society (guess who) Her sister didn't need to bother with her life in a few days time she would disappear like all those other meaningless people.

Because that's what she was expendable. A copy. "Kagome?" She jumped. She looked up to see her sister with a questioning look on her face. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." "Keh I wasn't scared." I said and crossed my arms and turned away trying to hide the blush. But Yoruichi saw through the tough look on her little sister's face and thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Oh Kagome-chan you're so cute!" Running to her she picked her up and gave her the hug of a life time. Kagome gasped at the strength of the woman who held her. "Ni-chan I..gasp can't breathe!" she said before finally escaping the woman's grasp. "Help! someone help me!" Running away from the hug crazed woman. Kagome ran as hard as she could but found her self near the Kuchiki manner.

She also saw Byakuya training with his grandfather again. Smiling at her shine of hope to escape the older woman she ran into their gardens. "Bya-chan! Help me!" Byakuya looked away from his grandfather to see the girl he had taken care of being chased by Yoruichi and the both of them being chased by his guards for entering without permission.

He sighed and called off this guards and caught the small child as she ran into his arms. But he wasn't strong enough to hold himself, kagome, and Yoruichi. They all collided and went tumbling like a wheel. And when they finally stopped they crashed into a wall and heard a big crack was they did so.

Sighing in relief that they were a least alive but he felt something soft... on top of...! What the hell! As usual Yoruichi's breast were in his face suffocating him. Flapping his arms like a bird trying to fly he pushed the cat woman off of him breathing in the sweet oxygen he needed to clam down his beating heart and red face.

But when Yoruichi didn't say anything or tease him he knew something was up. He noticed she was on the ground and looking at some thing or one. His eye widened it was Kagome! She was on the ground shaking with her eyes wide open. He rushed inside and told a maid to get the captain of the fourth division.

Running in fear of her masters yelling she went quickly for it was the first time she had seen him truly yell. While he sent the maid off he went back to Kagome and Yoruichi. When he came back Kagome was coughing up blood and her skin was disappearing in the middle of her chest. Oh no!

"Where the hell is the Captain!" "no need to yell" Turning around he saw the fourth division Captain and his maid. "Can you fix her?" "I don't know." The captain pushed Yoruichi gently to the side and started to examine the small girl. After a few minuets the captain gasped and Kagome coughed more blood. "What is it?" "Her soul... it's.." "Turning into that of a hollow's soul."

They all looked down to the small girl who's small eyes were open. Her mouth still covered in blood gave a grim smile. "I knew for a long time now and it won't be long. But I suspect that those 10 shinigami were also being turned into hollows." Then the head Captain showed up just in time to hear the last bit of her sentence.

"And you are just now telling anyone about your theory?" "I needed time to confirm it." Kuro i Akuma showed up next with what looked a mask growing on her face to. The mask was black with two red lines going from her foe head to the bottom of her chin. The part of her eye that had the mask was a very deep blood red.

Kagome felt the mask on her face consume more fore soul, mind, and body. Her zanpackto felt it too and how could they not? It was so very painful she thought she would cry. "You have to kill me." Yoruichi gave the small girl her answer. "No! it won't come to that okay? So just try to hang on a little longer." "You don't get it do you?" Yoruichi gave a confused look.

"In a little longer I won't be in my mind anymore it'll be this hollow." And at that exact moment they all knew Kagome was going to turn into a hollow weather she or anyone liked it or not. Yoruichi's tears started to fall. She knelt down to her little sister and cried her eyes out. But she then stopped and looked up to the head Captain.

"Please there must be something we can do. Anything just don't kill her." He sighed and looked to the girl. "You know where we must send you to." She looked at him for a moment and went back to looking at the sky. "Yes" He nodded gravely before turning to Kisuke Urahara "Open the path way to Hueco Mundo" He looked shock that the captain would make such a request but did as he was told.

"Kagome!" She looked to see Cheshire out of breath and coming towards her. "You didn't think you could leave without me did you?" She smile and took his large cat paw in her hand. "Of course not Cheshire."


	6. Hello again

I own nothing

Yoruichi didn't like crying in front of others but today she didn't give a fuck about it her little sister was going away! Kiskue was done with opening the portal to Hueco Mundo just in time to see her little sister develop a hollow hole. She cried out in pain "AAAAHHH!" the hole was where her heart would have been.

She picked up Kagome and handed her to Cheshire with tears in her eyes. He nodded to her with a grave expression on his face and walked towards the opening. And with a flash he was gone and so was Kagome. Dropping to her knees she cried her eyes out. Hugging Kisuke when he came up to her.

"I'll kill whoever turned her into a hollow." she said in his ear. He sighed and said "I know you will." With a comforting pat on her back. Leading her to his division so she could mourn in peace. And yet no one noticed the sinister look in the brown eyes of the 5th squad lieutenant.

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo<p>

Kagome was having a hard time controlling the hollow that threatened to consume her but she had to. She knew Cheshire Cat was watching her body but she didn't want to burden him. Failure was not an option. Looking back up at her hollow she sighed and got back into a fighting pose. Her hollow Kage Higamari was stubborn like her but she didn't show any emotion.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kage asked as we were fighting. "That I can beat you. That I'm not a monster what else?" She seemed to process the answer. "Is it so bad to be a monster?" Kagome paused at that. But was quickly stabbed with white vines from the distraction. Giving a yell of pain she put some distance between them.

This was going to take awhile.

Kuro akuma was standing off in the distance of her other world, observing with a trained eye. Her mind started to wander about the hollow her mistress had it was definitely the exact opposite of her but there was something different about it. ...! Could it be that it was more human then the others? But how would that be possible? All hollows crave two things when they are fused with a soul reaper. Souls and to be king.

So why was this one not wanting to be king?

She heard silence coming out of her musings her saw her mistress's zanpakuto in the stomach of her hollow. Kage just smirked and faded. But left a message, _'You may have won but I will be back. king' _

* * *

><p>After Aizen betrays S.S and Ichigo is fighting Yammy and Ulquiorra<p>

Ichi's pov

He had watched as Orihime was knocked back by Yammy and felt his powers roar out in rage. But before he could do anything a black portal opened behind Ulquiorra. He didn't even turn around to face it but he didn't need to. Black vines came out and wrapped around him and Yammy taking them both by surprise.

All he could sense was black energy. "Must you continue to be a bother?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo was about to ask what the hell he'd been talking about but it wasn't him he was talking to. "HaHa I guess so as long as you serve he who treats you like a dog on a leash." a girls voice came from the black portal.

Then a small girl at what looks like the age of 5 or 6 came out of the portal and started to attack Ulquiorra. " Envelop the world in your darkness Kuro Akuma!" The black vines got tighter around Ulquiorra and Yammy, Yammy turned an unhealthy shade of red.

But Ulquiorra merely narrowed his eyes at her as if whish her to just drop dead. She read his mind when she said, "Sorry can't die yet but how about I make a deal with you?" He raised an eye brow to the young girl but nodded. "If you give me your eye I'll give you mine." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "And for what purpose would your eye serve me or Lord Aizen?"

She grinned "I know your curious about how I didn't lose my sanity in Hueco mundo." He was quiet for a while but then he nodded. The vines loosened just enough for Ulquiorra to reach up to his face and pull out his right eye. She did the same. He threw hers at him and he threw his at hers. Both caught them accurately. Ulquiorra put the dark blue eye in his head. The little girl put the emerald green eye in her head.

Then vines unwrapped themselves from both Ulquiorra and Yammy. Who was redder than a tomato, and fell to the floor passed out. The same black portal opened up for the two espada's and sucked them back to the world they belonged to.

The little girl clutched the eye that was Ulquiorra's and collapsed. "Hey!" I got up wincing at the wounds but ignored them. I picked her up and got everyone to gather at Urahara's shop.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo thanks for getting everyone here." Yoruichi said but noticed he was carrying someone. "Hey Ichigo who are you-" Yoruichi stopped when Ichigo opened his arms to reveal a small girl. Her sister. She felt tears go down her cheeks. Was it truly her?<p>

She quickly took her baby sister from Ichigo's arms and hugged her as tight as possible. "S-Sister your hugging to tight." A small voice rasped. She looked down to see her sister's blue and green eyes open. Wait what? Green eye? "What did you do to your eye?" Kagome looked down at the hard wood floor and mumbled. "I made a deal."

"With who?" But Kagome didn't answer so Yoruichi changed the topic. "So.. where's Cheshire cat isn't he with you all the time?" As if a light went on in her head she bolted out of Yoruichi's arms. "Oh yeah I have to get him from Hueco Mundo" With a snap of her fingers a black portal opened and she disappeared inside before Yoruichi could make a sound.


End file.
